The present invention relates generally to an anti-roll device for vehicles, and more particularly, to an anti-roll device for vehicles which comprises a link being operable by a solenoid value so as to engage the ratchet gear of the brake disc of the wheel assembly.
Vehicles, especially those with standard gear shift, often require the use of the hand brake while on a hill in order to prevent the vehicles from rolling down the hill. Frequently, the engine will stop due to bad or careless driving skill.